starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Naboo/Leyendas
| sector=Sector Chommell | sistema=Sistema Naboo | soles=1: Naboo | lunas=3 incluyen: *Ohma-D'un *Rori *Tasia| clase= Terrestre | diametro= 12.120 km | atmosfera= Respirable| clima= Templado| gravedad= Estandard| distancia=34.000 años luz| dia= 26 horas| año= 312 dias| especies=Humanos, gunganos| otrasespecies=Amaranos, glurrgs, bursas,| fauna=Fambaas, falumpasets, nunas, shaaks, pez garra colo, asesino marino opee, monstruo acuático sando| poblacion=625 millones| idioma=Básico y gungano| terreno=Planicies, bosques, montañas y urbano| ciudades=Theed (capital), Otoh Gunga, Varykino, Ruinas sagradas gungan, País de los Lagos y Generador de Energía| interes=Palacio Real de Theed| afiliacion=República Galáctica, Imperio Galáctico|}} Visto desde el espacio, el pequeño '''Naboo' aparece como un globo radiante, de color esmeralda, envuelto en tenues nubes blancas y mares azules. Sin embargo, bajo esta serena superficie, Naboo es un mundo muy distinto. El pueblo de Naboo en plena invasión]] En el planeta Naboo habitan dos civilizaciones: los pacíficos humanos conocidos como naboo y los gungan. Ambos guardaban las distancias entre ellos hasta la batalla de Naboo. Las verdes llanuras de Naboo eran interrumpidas solo por colinas, frondosos bosques y bellas cascadas de agua cristalina y lagos o pantanos de densa profundidad donde los gungans habitan. Este planeta es pacífico por naturaleza, ambas civilizaciones desechan la guerra, abogando solo por la paz y el arte. La capital de los naboo era Theed y estaba regida por el Gobernador Sio Bibble, que respondía directamente ante la Reina Amidala y el Consejo de Naboo. La capital de los gungan era Otoh Gunga. Naboo fue invadido por la Federación de comercio, pero fue liberado por la Reina Amidala de los naboo y el jefe gungan, Jefe Nass. El planeta se vio envuelto en múltiples batallas: una espacial, donde los Naboo N-1 Starfighter luchaban alrededor de la nave de bloqueo de la Federación de comercio, con el objetivo de destruirla y desactivar de esta manera los androides de batalla. También, en las verdes planicies, los ejércitos de la Federación libraban su combate con los gungan como maniobra de distracción. Por otra parte la Reina Amidala y un grupo de soldados naboo retomaron el control del palació y arrestaron al Virrey Nute Gunray. Finalmente, gracias a la pericia de Amidala y a la inocencia de Anakin Skywalker lograron obtener la victoria y liberar al planeta. Después de dos períodos de Gobierno de Padmé Amidala (el máximo establecido por la constitución), esta se retiró a Coruscant como senadora por petición especial de la nueva reina de Naboo: Jamillia. Geografía Naboo por mucho tiempo ha sido un enigma para los astrofísicos. Su interior poroso, rico en plasma y su ausencia de núcleo sólido es un fenómeno no encontrado en cualquier planeta conocido en la Galaxia. La superficie de Naboo está al amparo de pantanos densos, llanuras de hierba, y colinas frondosas. La sierra más grande, el Monte Gallo, divide en dos los continentes y divide las llanuras grandes de la hierba del norte del Pantano Lianorm en el sur. Al sur del Pantano Lianorm está el Mar Paonga, donde se encuentra la ciudad gungan de Otoh Gunga. El País de los Lagos es un área de gran belleza natural, y es lugar para muchas haciendas vacacionales. Bajo la superficie del planeta hay un laberinto tremendo de pasajes y cuevas, hogar de animales acuáticos inmensos y criaturas que no son nunca vistas en la superficie. Los gunganos dominan estas "vías subacuáticas", usándolas como una carretera de mediocre calidad entre su superficie, los Lugares sagrados y sus ciudades submarinas. Cultura Los naboo tienen una monarquía electoral y mantienen una cultura pacífica que propugna la educación, las artes, la protección del medio ambiente y los logros científicos. El planeta es un respetado miembro de la República y sus dirigentes son considerados como gentes de exquisita educación y versadas en los tratos sociales. Los Naboo son rígidos pacifistas. Por esta razón los conflictos entre las comunidades Naboo y Gungan son inexistentes. Y, aunque los Naboo investigan e inventan una amplia variedad de nueva tecnología, estos inventos raramente incluyen armas de guerra. Los Naboo reconocen la necesidad de defenderse pero la mayoría de los vehículos y armas de combate son elementos importados de otros sistemas que luego ellos modifican para adaptar a sus necesidades y proteger el medio ambiente. Por desgracia, aunque bien educados por regla general, los Naboo son un tanto ingenuos y consideran su cómoda forma de vida como un derecho básico. Además, muchos Naboo veían a la otra especie del planeta, los Gungans, con cierta sospecha y prejuicio. En concreto, los Naboo creían que los Gungans eran bárbaros y menos inteligentes debido a que mantenían una cultura belicosa. Afortunadamente, la mayor parte de estos prejuicios desaparecieron cuando la Reina Amidala y el Jefe Nass lograron unir ambas especies durante la Batalla de Naboo. Incluso después de su guerra con la Federación de Comercio, los Naboo siguieron siendo un pueblo pacifista. Conservaron tan solo un pequeño ejército de soldados voluntarios. Humanos y gungans Naboo acoge dos razas inteligentes. Los naboo son unos humanoides viajeros que, a pesar de tomar el gentilicio del planeta, no proceden de allí. Son pacifistas pero poseen una tecnología muy avanzada y aman la belleza de Naboo. Su arquitectura es estética y estilista. A menudo construyen ciudades a lo largo de la orilla de los ríos o en la cima de las majestuosas cataratas. Los naboo, como miembros de la Antigua República, tenían representación en el Senado y se beneficiaban del libre comercio con el resto de la Galaxia. A pesar de los avances económicos y tecnológicos que esto les reportaba, dependían en gran medida del mercado exterior. ]] Por otro lado, los anfibios gunganos se sienten cómodos tanto en la tierra como bajo el agua, y mantienen una estrecha relación con el planeta. No tienen la capacidad de viajar por el espacio de los naboo, pero hace algún tiempo descubrieron una forma de cultivar plasma energético, a partir de plantas locap: una forma de vida que atrae el plasma desde la roca. esto permite a los Gungans desarrollar un campo hidrostático, una enorme membrana de energía que mantiene el agua fuera de ella, pero que permite ser traspasada por cuerpos sólidos. De esta manera crean las ciudades bajo el agua, como Otoh Gunga. Historia Periodo Pre-humano Los gunganos - se cree - son indígenas de Naboo, pero es incierto. Han estado allí mucho tiempo, y estuvieron involucrados en batallas de supervivencia contra los veermoks durante la época glacial alrededor de 500.000 ABY. Una civilización de humanoides reptiles recordados como los "elders" colonizaron Naboo. Alrededor de 7.032 ABY, se prepararon para la guerra con los gunganos, obligandoles a huir hacia los mares, dando lugar a la civilización moderna gungan. Los monumentos y las ruinas, desparramadas por todo el planeta, fueron reconstruídas por los elders. La más grande de estas ruinas, hallada en el borde norte del Pantano Lianorm, fue identificado como el Lugar Sagrado Gungan. Los gunganos vieron estas ruinas como sagradas. Entre los gunganos y los científicos humanos se pusieron de acuerdo en decir que la civilización "elder", desaparecida en el 5.032 ABY, podía resultar peligrosa para el ambiente del planeta. Las ramas Ankura y Otolla de los gunganos se unieron, forjando una relación simbiótica. Dominaron a Naboo durante los milenios siguientes, manteniéndose mayormente en los pantanos y las vías acuáticas; Las montañas y las praderas se consideraban "desérticas" para ellos. Colonización humana Alrededor del 3.951 ABY, antes del fin de la Guerra Sith, Elsinore den Tasia ascendió para el trono del planeta de Grizmallt. Ella patrocinó al explorador republicano Kwilaan, quien descubrió Naboo con una flota de tres naves - Tasia Beneficente, Constante y Madre Vima. El planeta rápidamente se volvió notorio en la mente de cazadores de caza mayor que favorecieron a los indígenas veermoks, aunque faltaban cinco décadas antes del acuerdo Humano permanente. Eventualmente, en 3.900 ABY, refugiados humanos huyendo de una revolución violenta en Grizmallt, dirigido por nada menos que Kwilaan, se asentaron en las montañas y las llanuras de Naboo. Hay quien cree que la palabra Naboo fue originalmente una palabra gungan cuyo significado es "gente de llanuras". Las diferencias culturales condujeron a la tensión entre las dos partes — pero el conflicto directo rara vez se vivió. Sobre el tiempo hubo más conflictos entre los acuerdos humanos diversos que entre los humanos y gunganos. La unificación gungan poco antes de ser atacada por Rogoe]] Los gunganos vivieron separados en ciudades rivales durante mucho tiempo. En 3.032 ABY, un comandante en jefe conocido como Rogoe destruyó Otoh Sancture usando bursas. El Jefe Gallo escapó de esta destrucción, estando en una cacería para proveer de comida un banquete. Gallo aunó a los supervivientes bajo el pícaro Capitán Marsune y las Fuerzas Armadas de defensa de las diversas ciudades gungan para forjar la Gran Ejército Gungan. Gallo y Marsune dirigieron el ejército a conquistar la capital de Rogoe, Spearhead, la cual renombró a Otoh Gunga — una ciudad para todos los gunganos. Los jefes de Otoh Gunga, incluyendo el descendiente de Gallo Rugor Nass, mantuvieron el liderazgo sobre los jefes de las otras ciudades desde entonces. Primeras colaboraciones gungan-naboo A pesar de los prejuicios que existieron entre los humanos y los gunganos, la cooperación no fue desconocida. Aunque ambas civilizaciones se hicieron la vista gorda, llegaron a depender entre ambos en el comercio acontecido en los alrededores, bajo la mirada de la "respetable" sociedad. En un movimiento progresivo, cuando la ciudad humana Kaadara fue fundada en 2.900 ABY, el Jefe Kallos Sook contrató una fuerza gungan para proteger la ciudad de las bestias. Mientras esta tradición eventualmente se extinguió, fue revivida en Kaadara después de la Batalla de Naboo en 32 ABY. Colonización de Rori El Rey Narmele el Explorador colonizó la luna pantanosa de Naboo, Rori, alrededor de 2.000 ABY. Aun existe una ciudad que lleva su nombre. Algunos científicos consideran que anteriores colonos se asentaron en Rori antes de la colonia Narmele, pero si esto es cierto, no se ha encontrado ningún indicio de su existencia. La dinastía Jafan de Theed En el año 1.000 ABY, una crisis condujo a un gran conflicto absorbiendo todas las ciudades-estado humanas de Naboo, sin embargo no hubo prueba de participación gungan. El Rey Jafan de Theed acabó con el conflicto, aunando todo Naboo bajo su liderazgo en 830 ABY (La ciudad de Theed había sido establecida en 832 ABY). Jafan condujo en el "Gran Momento de Paz" y Theed se convirtió en la Capital Real, eclipsando a Deeja Peak. thumb|left|299px|Vista de Ciudad de [[Theed, capital real de las ciudades-estado en Naboo]] El conflicto Gungans/Naboo La dinastía Jafan reinó hasta lo último de su carrera (cerca de 150 ABY). Por esos días, los naboo y los gunganos se enfrentaron en una guerra abierta. Los naboo eligieron a una reina para dirigirlos en la guerra. A su muerte, ella instituyó a un elegido, en vez de la monarquía hereditaria. Desde entonces la colocación de monarca ha sido elegido entre el pueblo. En el conflicto, aparentemente finalizado en 121 ABY, fue la última vez que se hizo uso del Gran Ejército Gungan antes de la Batalla de Naboo. El alzamiento de Palpatine al poder Palpatine (52 ABY–32 ABY en el cargo)]] Palpatine nació en Naboo en 82 ABY. Mientras las condiciones permanecían poco claras, se convirtió en secreto en un Lord Sith conocido como Darth Sidious, originalmente el aprendiz de Darth Plagueis. En el 52 ABY, Palpatine hizo los preparativos para el asesinato de Vidar Kim, y fue elegido como su reposición como Senador del Sector Chommell. Las manipulaciones de Palpatine eventualmente le condujeron a trastocar a la República misma, y a alterar drásticamente la cultura de Naboo de ahí en adelante. El alzamiento de Amidala al poder (32 ABY–24 ABY en el cargo)]] Por el reinado del Rey Veruna (47 ABY), Naboo se había convertido en una pieza clave en el mercado interestelar de comercio de energía de plasma. Conocido como fuente de plasma (la fuente de energía que alimenta las luces para ciudades submarinas gungan y algunas naves capitales), las venas de plasma de alta calidad fueron descubiertas bajo las calles de Theed. Esto condujo al Rey Veruna y al (por aquel entonces) Senador Palpatine para crear un plasma grande minando y refinando en el corazón de la capital, así como también en el espaciopuerto Kwilaan en Theed, en el 38 ABY. El Clan Bancario Intergaláctico financió la construcción. Como Naboo sostuvo la aversión al comercio mundial, estuvieron de acuerdo en ofrecer a la poderosa Federación de Comercio comprar el plasma a un precio fijo. La Federación, sin embargo, se aprovechó de la falta de Naboo de experiencia comercial interestelar y vendió el plasma a precios más elevados marcados previamente — vendiéndolo al descubierto de Naboo. Naboo protestó y quiso deshacer el contrato. El rey Veruna, que realmente nunca quiso hacer el acuerdo comercial con la Federación desde el primer momento, sintió que un conflicto militar comenzaba a aflorar. Veruna expandió el papel del Cuerpo de Cazas del Espacio (una división del RSF) y fundó el escuadrón de cazas Naboo N-1. El Hangar de Theed fue creado al lado de la estación refinadora de plasma para alojar a las Fuerzas Armadas militares recién estrenadas. Este movimiento fue muy mal visto en Naboo, así como estas precauciones fueron percibidas como la obertura provocativa. Con la gente y el Senador Palpatine descontentas por su expansión militar, Veruna se vio forzado a abdicar a favor de Padmé Naberrie (que llevó el nombre formal de Amidala). Más tarde, Veruna fue asesinado en el exilio. Padmé Naberrie se convirtió en Reina con la promesa para acabar el conflicto sin violencia. ¡Invasión! thumb|left|Las tropas de la [[Federación de Comercio entrando en la ciudad de Theed]] Una vez en el poder, la Reina Amidala entró en contacto con la Federación de Comercio. Ésta se sintió escandalizada por la resistencia de Naboo hacia su autoridad, que coincidió con la decisión del Senado Galáctico de incluir impuestos en las rutas comerciales. Ambas acciones fueron percibidas por el liderazgo de la Federación como una amenaza para su poder e intereses comerciales. La Federación contestó con un bloqueo militar a Naboo, con afán de meter a Naboo a la fuerza en utilidad y a esperanzadoramente intimidar al Senado para revocar la medida tributaria. La Federación fue en secreto aconsejada, y manipulada, por el Lord Sith Darth Sidious. Cuando su bloqueo no consigue intimidar a la Reina Amidala de Naboo y someterla, la Federación de Comercio se prepara para la siguiente fase: La invasión. Darth Sidious convence al virrey neimoidiano Nute Gunray para que ordene el despliegue de un inmenso ejército oculto en los hangares de carga de sus naves de transporte reconvertidas. Los naboo no sospechan lo que les espera, y el líder neimoidiano comete la atrocidad a sabiendas de que los débiles políticos del Senado Galáctico no se opondrán. Le ayudan el cobarde capitán de la nave comandante de la flota bélica, Daultay Dofine, los soldados androides y una potente flota. Gracias a la alianza entre gunganos y humanos, y la ayuda del Caballero Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn y su padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Naboo pudo hacer frente a la Federación de Comercio y mermar sus tropas atacando la nave de control de droides con su flota de cazas N-1, que fue el legado del Rey Veruna. Después de dos períodos de Gobierno de Padmé Amidala, esta se retiró a Coruscant como senadora por petición especial de la nueva reina de Naboo: Jamillia. Las Guerras Clon La política del Senado de la República fue un reto nuevo para Padmé Amidala. Aunque muchos en Naboo y en el Senado Galáctico quisieron una Padmé fácil de manejar, Amidala votaba una y otra vez en contra del Acta de Creación Militar (que daría al Senado permiso para crear unas Fuerzas Armadas de a pie para prestar servicio al Canciller del Senado). Padmé Amidala, sin embargo, fue dominada con astucia, y el Senado votó para crear estas Fuerzas Armadas. Mientras tanto, Palpatine, exitosamente se convirtió en el Canciller de la República, y su postura de mano dura fue generalmente soportada por Naboo, incluyendo la reconstrucción después de la ocupación. Durante las Guerras Clon, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes (con la Federación de Comercio como co-fundadora) emprendió una campaña sin éxito de invasión y conquista de Naboo. Durge y Asajj Ventress formaron un equipo para desatar un armamento biológico en el planeta, pero solo arrasaron la colonia Gungan en Ohma-D'un antes de ser detenidos.(Aunque esta información puede ser erronea ya que segun las guerras clon de cartoon network Durge fue asesinado por Obi-wan antes de que Asajj Hiciera sus primeros ataques.) Más tarde en la guerra, un ejército pequeño del droides intentó asesinar a la Senadora Amidala en un mercado de Naboo. Periodo Imperial En años venideros, Naboo generalmente daría soporte a las colocaciones del Canciller y posterior Emperador Palpatine, incluyendo el establecimiento del Imperio Galáctico, aunque hacer eso de algún modo no hizo olvidar a la población la paz de la que habían gozado durante los días de la República. Muchos Naboo servirían en el Imperio, y el Capitán Panaka se convertiría en un ayudante para el Emperador, y más tarde ascendería para el rango de Moff del Sector Chommell. Durante los primeros años de la era Imperial, la Reina Apailana permaneció leal al Imperio superficialmente pero en secreto albergaba dudas sobre el régimen nuevo. A lo largo de los edificios de gobierno de reinado y organizaciones en Naboo mantenían la referencia de la República, y no del Imperio recién formado. Ella en secreto escondió un grupo de Jedi que había sobrevivido a la Orden 66, lo cual sería su desatadura, pues fue detenida en 18 ABY . Durante el conflicto esporádico que más tarde estaría conocido como la Caída de Naboo, Apailana y los supervivientes Jedi que ella abrigó fueron asesinados por Darth Vader y la Legión 501. Ella fue reemplazada por la Reina Kylantha, quien fue puesta en el trono como una gobernante-títere. Kylantha no fue una seguidora de la Antigua República, pero tampoco fue un proponente Imperial. Kylantha se rehusó a alterar la estructura democrática de la constitución de Naboo, aunque ella reinaría durante un intervalo más largo de años que anteriores gobernantes (es desconocido si quedó Reina de por vida). Se piensa que en secreto desconfiaba del Imperio, pero tampoco mostraba interés en un regreso de la Antigua República. Públicamente, Kylantha mantuvo el status quo durante el reinado del Imperio. Ella también nominó a la sobrina de Padmé Amidala, Pooja Naberrie, para el Senado Imperial. Allí Pooja sería una contemporánea de su prima, Princesa Leia de Alderaan . En el año 36 DBY, Leia se reunió con Pooja y le dijo acerca de su descubrimiento, de que Padmé era su madre, y que las dos eran primas. Ella contó a Leia sus recuerdos de Anakin Skywalker. Cuando la Alianza Rebelde destruyó la Segunda Estrella de la muerte y al Emperador Palpatine y se declaró terminado el Imperio, millares de habitantes de Naboo salieron a las calles para celebrarlo. La Nueva República Después de la caída del Imperio, los embajadores de Naboo fueron enviados para negociar condiciones con la Nueva República, y estaban entre los firmantes de la Constitución Galáctica. Durante la era de la Nueva República, el Sector Chommell fue representado en el Senado de la Nueva República por Arani Korden y más tarde por un Senador gungan. Nombre de estado A menudo cuando un Naboo entra en vida política adopta un "Nombre de estado". Este nombre de estado sirve para ocasiones públicas y representa el honor y la dignidad del mismo de la parte que representa. Padmé Naberrie adoptó el nombre de Amidala. Palpatine es también considerado un nombre de estado, sin embargo es una especulación (vea también Emperador). Figuras políticas conocidas de Naboo Monarcas *Rey Narmele (c. 2.000 ABY) *Rey Jafan (c. 832 ABY) *Reina Yarm (c. 500 ABY) *Rey Veruna (45 ABY–32 ABY) *Reina Amidala (32 ABY–24 ABY) *Reina Jamillia (24 ABY–20 ABY) *Reina Apailana (20 ABY–18 ABY) *Reina Kylantha (18 ABY- Hasta el fin de la era Imperial) Senadores *Senador Vidar Kim ( ¿? —52 ABY) *Senador Palpatine (52 ABY–32 ABY) *Senadora Padmé Amidala (24 ABY–19 ABY) *Senador Jar Jar Binks (19 ABY-6 ABY) *Senadora Pooja Naberrie (6 ABY–0 ABY) *Senador Arani Korden (Algún tiempo durante la Nueva República) *Desconocido Senador Gungan (Algún tiempo durante la Nueva República) Otros gobernadores * Princesa Padmé Amidala (33 ABY—32 ABY) * Princesa Ellie (32 ABY— ¿?) * Princesa Apailana (¿? —20 ABY) *Gobernador Sio Bibble (32 ABY— ¿?) *Moff Panaka (Algun tiempo durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica), también gobernador del Sector Chommell *Representante Junior Jar Jar Binks (24 ABY—19 ABY) Lugares conocidos de Naboo Ciudades *Deeja Peak *Kaadara *Keren *Lors *Moenia *Otoh Gunga *Otoh Jahai *Otoh Langua *Otoh Mandassa *Otoh Raban *Otoh Sancture *Otoh Urs *Ciudad Oxan *Rellias *Spearhead *Theed (capital) *Ciudad Umberbool Detrás de las escenas *En la versión de 2004 de la Edición Especial en DVD de El Retorno del Jedi, cuando la derrota de Emperador y la muerte en la Batalla de Endor fue anunciado para la galaxia, se muestra una escena adicional de celebración en Naboo. *En Secrets of Naboo se considera la población humana de Naboo de 1.200 millones, una cifra muy superior que la población de las especies dada en posteriores libros de consulta. *En El Retorno del Jedi se puede oír la palabra "Naboo" dicha por C-3PO, cuando cuenta a los Ewoks sobre las aventuras de los héroes. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''The Monster'' *''A Summer's Dream'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Queen in Disguise'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 1'' *''The Starfighter Trap'' *''The Death of Capitán Tarpals'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Galactic Crisis!'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novel *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' comic *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''A Queen's Diary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' * *''Deep Spoilers'' *''Rogue Planet'' * *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Another Fine Mess'' *''LDBYrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Young Lando Calrissian'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Pearls in the Sand'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: Ruins of Dantooine'' * * *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedii(Sólo Aparece en La Celebracion de La Caida del Imperio) *''Fists of Ion'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Phantom Menaces'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' Apariciones no canónicas *''George R. Binks'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Failing Up With Jar Jar Binks'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' }} Fuentes *''The official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Episodio I: Diccionario visual de personajes y equipos'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Insider 82'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * - StarWars.com Questions & Answers Episode III Lore - January 22, 2007 *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Insider 87'' *''Star Wars Trading Card Game: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''Invasion of Theed'' *''Star Wars Gamer 1'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Making of Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' }} Notas y referencias bg:Набу de:Naboo en:Naboo fr:Naboo it:Naboo ja:ナブー hu:Naboo nl:Naboo pl:Naboo pt:Naboo ru:Набу fi:Naboo sv:Naboo Categoría:Lugares de Naboo Categoría:Planetas pantanosos Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Planetas del Borde Medio Categoría:Planetas aliados con la República